Miss Uhura
by misssixty1
Summary: One shot. Uhura is fed up. Spock is...not paying attention. What happens when he walks in on her to find a delightful surprise? Rated M for language and sex. S/U.


**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Star Trek franchise. Hm, this will be a one-shot but depending on if you like it I can do a little series of one-shots. Sorry to tell you but I'm not going to do a story. I've got four others going now so I really don't have the time. Enjoy! I've been waiting to write this since I saw the movie last year.**

**Miss Uhura**

Nyota walked onto the bridge irritably before falling into her seat. After a stressful night with only two hours of sleep, she was completely beat. She looked across the sleek and shiny room to find Spock sitting on his end, not even looking up at her. They had barely spoken in the past two days, and she was beginning to get frustrated.

At that moment Kirk walked onto the bridge before taking a running start and jumping into his seat. She rolled her eyes. She was in absolutely no mood to deal with his stupidity today.

After getting a distress call from Earth, they flew back only to discover some idiot Star Fleet student decided to play a drunken joke. He was expelled, hours were wasted, and they got off course for absolutely no reason.

Their currant mission? Going to some planet in the middle of nowhere to negotiate the return of several crew members who had been taken hostage. The problem? Finding said planet. In was in the middle of a remote system. In a remote galaxy. Probably in a remote universe. By the time they got there it was probably be another dead end.

Nyota stood up before straightening out her uniform. There wasn't even any reason to be here. They weren't getting any closer to finding this place, so what was the point of having everyone sit around while they listened to Kirk tell disgusting stories about the women and various creatures he had fucked.

"Where ya going Miss Uhura?" Kirk asked obnoxiously, spinning around in his chair.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied before getting on the elevator and waiting for the doors to close. Just as they began to Spock stood up before rushing over and stepping in with her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at her with his dark eyes.

"Fine." Nyota replied sharply. He had barely even paid attention to her the past few days. Why the hell should she tell him anything? He cared more about the damn Enterprise than he did about her.

"You know you cannot lie to me Nyota. I can sense your stress. Something is wrong,"

"Well you should already know." she snapped before the doors opened again. She got out without even waiting for him and was surprised to hear his soft footsteps behind her.

"I am not a mind reader Nyota."

She rolled her eyes before putting her hand on the door to their room and opening it.

"Lights on." a cool female voice sounded and light illuminated the room around them.

"I would advise you against skipping out on your duties. You are needed on the bridge."

"Would you just leave?! Please?" she replied before falling on the bed. She needed something. A break? Was that it? No, just some time alone. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep she had gotten. She was horny from her raging hormones. She was angry that Spock hadn't touched her. She was irritated that he kept asking her all these damn questions. She just wanted everybody and everything to go away.

Spock sighed before quickly fixing his uniform and turning to leave. Nyota watched him go before looking up at the ceiling and thinking. Kirk knew better than anyone that they weren't getting any closer to finding this place. Like he would actually care if she was gone for a day.

She sighed before standing up and shedding her uniform and taking off her socks and shoes. She might as well get comfortable.

As she did so she suddenly became aware of just how horny she was. The faint throbbing in her underpants reminded her that she and Spock hadn't had sex in days.

She trailed her hand down her body, running it over her lacy bra and down her flat stomach to the waistband of her matching panties. She slipped a hand inside before rubbing herself softly. She closed her eyes before slipping a finger inside, moaning softly as her dainty finger brushed her throbbing walls.

She added another and bit her tongue, struggling to suppress her moans. As became lost in her body, her sexual frustration coming out as she played with herself. She was so focused on her sexual overdrive that she didn't hear the sound of the door opening or Spock walk in for that matter.

"Nyota…." he trailed off. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, retracting her hand. Spock simply stood there, unable to say anything. What he had seen had been….so….arousing. The sight of her, moaning in pleasure as she touched herself. Had she been thinking about him?

"Shit." she muttered before leaning down and grabbing her clothes.

"Why did you not tell me?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Tell you what?" she asked, her face flushing brightly.

"That you were sexually aroused. Or did you not want to have intercourse?"

Nyota stopped and paused. Why the hell couldn't he ever speak like a normal person?

"What the hell do you mean? You haven't even been around lately. How was I supposed to tell you anything?"

Spock opening his mouth to say something before closing it.

"Well perhaps we can find the time tonight to-"

"That's the problem! Why does everything have to be scheduled?! Can't you ever be spontaneous? I don't want you to have to 'find time'! I want it now!" she half-whined.

Spock stared at her before sitting down on the bed. As much as he loved Nyota, she was so…difficult sometimes.

"I apologize Nyota, but I must put my duties to the U.S.S. Enterprise above your sexual pleasure. I would think that would be something you could understand."

Nyota snorted before looking at Spock. She hadn't even been able to sit this close to him in the past week.

"Whatever. Just tell Kirk that I'm sick today." she replied before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

As she did so, Spock couldn't help but stare after her. She was still in her underwear and his eyes seemed to be glued to her body. It was a thing of perfection. Her taut stomach. Slim thighs. Perky breasts.

He looked down to his horror to find his pants becoming somewhat tighter as he felt himself becoming aroused.

Nyota walked back into the room and leaned over to grab her clothes before stopping as she looked down at Spock, trying to cover himself.

She knew Spock well enough to know that when he was horny, she had complete power and dominance over him. She could get him to do whatever she wanted.

Smiling to herself, Nyota sat down beside Spock before leaning in and kissing him. He stiffened against her momentarily before kissing her back, putting his hands around her slim waist.

She pushed him down on his back before pressing her lips to his neck, hearing him moan underneath her.

"Nyota…I have to…get back…up to-" she cut him off before sitting up.

"Shut the hell up Spock." she growled before climbing on top of him and reaching a hand back to unfasten the clasp on her bra.

Spock watched as she let the thin materiel fall to the bed and grabbed her small breasts. She leaned over before kissing him again, watching the slight green tinge of his blood flood his face as he flushed.

He moved a hand to one of her breasts before pushing her over and gently flicking a tongue out at one of her nipples. She moaned loudly, digging her fingers into her perfectly-styled black hair. He closed his eyes before sucking it deftly, feeling her body twitch underneath him.

Spock moved to the other breast before laying her down on her back. She sat up again before unzipping his pants and sliding them down his waist. She grabbed his green-tinged length before sliding her tongue up his shaft and causing him to moan loudly, entwining his fingers in her hair.

The elastic band holding her ponytail up snapped and her black curtain cascaded around her shoulders, falling in front of her face.

Spock grabbed a handful of it before pulling it back as she covered him with her mouth, working her way up and down.

He found himself moaning her name loudly, as her tongue slid over the veins that stood out against his rock-hard erection.

"Nyota…" he murmured. She withdrew before standing up and grabbing the waistband of her underwear, sliding them down her slim thighs as slowly as possible. Spock watched her, unable to move or speak. It felt like he was completely paralyzed.

"Does that feel good?" Nyoto asked, still stroking him with her hand.

"Yes Nyota." he replied.

"Oh no Spock. When we're in here it's Miss Nyota."

"Yes Miss Nyota." Spock's eyes rolled in the back of his head as she ran her thumb around the circumference of his head.

She flicked out her tongue, teasing him. Moving close enough that he could feel the warmth of her mouth before backing away.

"Come here." he groaned before grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her face towards him and kissing her fiercely. At that moment she felt fear flood through her body as she caught a glimpse of his eyes. Whenever he got in the mood his more animalistic qualities came out and he was a complete beast.

He bit her lip roughly before rolling over on top of her and prying her legs open. He slid into her before adjusting himself momentarily and plowing into her with no mercy.

"Spock!" she cried, her breasts shaking as she gripped the sheets in ecstasy. Spock gritted his teeth, mentally saving what it felt like to be inside her. In between the wet walls he called his own.

"Harder!" she cried, wrapping her legs around his tightly muscled legs. She moved her hands up and gripped his incredibly muscled biceps, grasping them them tightly.

He grabbed one of her legs before moving faster, listening to her screams, her calling his name. Then….everything was over as she tensed around him. Her entire body bucked as her muscles clenched. Spock grunted before shuddering and releasing himself inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her chest.

"Aren't you glad you took a little time off now?" Nyota asked, pressing her lips to his forehead.

"Yes Miss Uhura." he replied before giving her a kiss in return.


End file.
